


April, and a Flower

by SHIN_e



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, April and a Flower, Birthday Boy Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, M/M, Mentioned Byun Baekhyun, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Mentioned Oh Sehun, Mentioned Park Chanyeol, Mentioned Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Secret Relationship, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, Xiumin's military service, messy af, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:03:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIN_e/pseuds/SHIN_e
Summary: ❝I wish the month of April would never fade away,but if so,I will hold you like you're a flower whose petals are about to wither that I might lose forever.❞.Xiuchen oneshot inspired by Chen's "April, and a Flower" first mini album and Xiumin's mandatory military service.





	April, and a Flower

 

**❝ When April fades away, let's walk away as if nothing's wrong. ❞**

 

 

_Perfect._

 

A word Jongdae thought he wouldn't use often. To him, the word 'perfect' is nothing but an exaggeration. There is no thing such as perfect and Jongdae dislikes being exaggerated. Not to offend anyone but it makes him feel like an immature teenage girl.

 

Nothing is perfect and so is permanent. The only permanent in this world is change, and sometimes Jongdae wishes he could change that.

 

Jongdae sighed softly as he cuddled closer to his lover, eyes opening to look at the beautiful masterpiece laying to his left. The mesmerizing face of his lover held him back from averting his gaze. It would be nice if he closed his eyes again and start falling back to sleep as he didn't have had enough sleep last night, same for the past four weeks where he just lied awake, pretending to be asleep as his lover slept peacefully next to him.

 

But no, he didn't do any of that. Not even close. Instead, he stared at the face he knew and memorised all too well. His droopy eyes didn't look away, he admired him as if it would be the last time his eyes would land on the perfect human being next to him. Ironic how he said he hates exaggerating.

 

This past two months he had been exaggerating all things—even the smallest and littlest things—about his boyfriend. It was understandable because soon, his boyfriend would be going away to serve in his mandatory military service, he's turned 29 anyway. Jongdae just can't grasp the fact that they would be away from each other and he knows they won't be in contact that much either, it stressed him out.

 

Although he wouldn't show it to the older man laying beside him, Jongdae was really sad and he's beginning to think he could cry a bucket as soon as Minseok had already left to serve.

 

Jongdae, Minseok and the rest of the members had agreed to not talk about it (so no one would cry) and just enjoy the time left that they would be together before an almost two-year departure. No tears and crying allowed, just laughing and fun times. The older one once sang 'Baby, Don't Cry' to him but instead of making him laugh, it only made the younger tear up even more because it also reminded him of when their group still has twelve members.

 

Saying that Jongdae is a hypocrite is an understatement, but he couldn't help it though. Minseok is just everything for him and couldn't imagine being that far from him and not be in touch.

 

Jongdae sighed again, eyes gazing over to the digital clock on his night stand. 6:07, it read. Jongdae lazily looked down at his boyfriend once more, never getting enough of the breath taking view of Minseok's sleeping face.

 

It's still so early in the morning. Jongdae closed his eyes, really heavy and tired. He adjusted himself on the bed to get more comfortable as he kissed Minseok's forehead before he slowly got pulled into dreamland.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

 

 

 

 

****

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongdae woke up with a slight headache. He should really start getting enough sleep, what time is it anyway? He cursed under his breath and felt his boyfriend shift beside him.

 

As much as he didn't want to, he had to open his really tired eyes. Eyes squinting because of the unnecessary brightness of the room, he looked at Minseok before looking at his digital clock. It's already 9:13 but Minseok was still sleeping and not to mention that Jongdae was the first one to wake up, regardless that he only had three hours of sleep.

 

Arching his back a little and sighing with his nose as an altenative way to yawn, his eyes dropped to the angelic male on his side again. With the corners of his lips tugging upwards, he gazed lovingly at his sleeping lover. He used his right hand to brush the stray fringes away from the older's face, hand landing on his cheek as he used his thumb to gently caress his cheek.

 

After a few minutes of staring dumbly, Jongdae's eyes landed on the latter's soft plump lips. Those lips that he claims as his. Those lips that he just wants to kiss all day and night.

 

"Just take a picture already," Minseok muttered, eyes opening as he smirked a little. He had been awake the entire time.

 

Jongdae smiled, continuing to look at his lips before looking up to meet his eyes. Minseok was already staring back at him in amusement, leaning towards him to plant a small kiss on his lips. Jongdae pulled Minseok's body closer to him, eyes closing as he inhaled the older man's scent. Their lips were soon separated, giggles erupting from the older.

 

"A suggestion not needed. I've already painted a portrait of you in my mind," he hummed.

 

"Cheesy," he chuckled, face burrying on Jongdae's chest. "But I like it."

 

They stayed silent after that, only their slow breathing and birds chirping outside were the only noise they're hearing. It was comforting and warm, Jongdae wished they could stay like this forever.

 

Jongdae was starting to fall back asleep when an idea crossed his mind. He leaned closer to his lover's head then muttered, "It's in two days..."

 

Hearing a sigh, he placed a kiss on the crown of Minseok's head. Minseok's grip on his shirt (that he didn't even noticed was there) tightened, a muffled groan emitting from his mouth.

 

"Hey," the older warned.

 

"Sorry not sorry," Jongdae mocked but the older dabbed his stomach with a finger hardly that he flinched. "Ah, alright, I won't say anything about it anymore."

 

Minseok made a noise of approval before the younger felt the older's soft lips landing on his neck once... twice, thrice—until it got to the point where Jongdae was hovering on top of Minseok as they kissed messily. Minseok pulled Jongdae's neck to deepen their kiss further, moaning when he felt their tongue clashing together.

 

The door swung open, Chanyeol's voice booming through the whole house. "KYUNGSOO SAID YOU TWO SHOULD EAT BREAKFAST ALREADY!!"

 

The two quickly separated, and only then that Chanyeol noticed what they were doing. He looked a bit stunned but then he grinned then started laughing.

 

"Kyungsoo! I think they won't need to eat anymore because they're already eating each other's face!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After a chaotic morning with Chanyeol's loud mouth talking about their make out session all throughout the whole breakfast (or brunch, as they ate late), all of them (or more like Baekhyun) decided to spend the rest of the day together before Minseok's nearing departure but of course without mentioning the reason. Baekhyun had already planned their activities for the day, having no protest from the others as they knew they would be missing the oldest so bad when he already left. Lots of screaming, whining, cursing, laughing and all kinds of noises—even moaning—swarmed around the house as they fooled around, playing a pretend war that Baekhyun had set up. There were lots of garbages thrown, chaotic and exaggerated so-called battle cries from time to time. They wrestled and screamed at each other, stopping when the clock ticked 11:20 and they all (excluding Kyungsoo who had started cooking a few moments ago) held Minseok down, tying him up on a chair like thay're a tribe or a cult.

 

Minseok was sent to a laughing fit as three pairs of hands attacked him, tickling the daylights out of him. Jongdae was one of them, of course, as he knew where to tickle his boyfriend the best. They gave Minseok gross wet kisses all over his face, laughter of seven loud voices booming through the house. The neighbour would probably be pissed of how noisy they are.

 

"Lunch is ready!" Kyungsoo called as he peeked from the kitchen entrance, smiling softly at the scene in front of him.

 

Loud cheerings erupted from the group, loud thuds following after as they all sprinted to get to the dinner table. The oldest in the group widened his eyes as he was left in the living room, all tied up in a chair.

 

"Hey! What about me?!" He yelped as even his boyfriend left to march all the way to the kitchen. Minseok groaned as he called out to the others.

 

Silence overcame the whole house as Minseok was left on the living room. He gulped in nervousness, _what are they gonna do now?_

 

Minutes later, all of them came out of the kitchen to surprise the oldest with a phone, face timing Yixing and Jongin who were smiling on the screen. Minseok's eyes widened as a small gasp came out of his mouth, lips stretching into a wide grin.

 

"Yixing-ah! Jonginie!" He exclaimed as Yixing chuckled at the state of the eldest.

 

Due to some things, Yixing and Jongin were not able to come home to their dorm in South Korea. Having been busy in China and in London, and they still are, the two would never get the chance to say goodbye to Minseok face to face.

 

The boys released Minseok so they could start eating. They talked as they ate together, still face timing Yixing and Jongin as the two ate like they're there with them. The table was loud, really  _really_ loud. No one complained, not even Kyungsoo who only smirked when Chanyeol started choking in the middle of his laughter.

 

The day went by, the living room being a completely hot mess. Garbages were all over the floor, mostly empty bags of chips. There were residue of their snacks everywhere on the floor, their couch or their laps, some being messy as they watched movies that chilly afternoon. But they all chose to clean up after being threatened by Kyungsoo who said that he won't make dinner if they didn't.

 

They moved the couch aside, picked up garbages and cleaned the floor. They planned on sleeping on the living room, Minseok being on the center while they have movie marathon until they all fell asleep.

 

Nearly sending Minseok in tears because of the affection he was receiving from his lover and band mates that he already consider as his brothers, he fell asleep contently.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

********

* * *

* * *

****

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Baekhyun..."_

 

...

 

"Baek! Baekhyun!"

 

The said male did not move from his spot. He still slept soundly, unaware of everything going on.

 

The clock ticked 12:00 and his partner, Chanyeol, is losing patience as he was known to be not so patient when it comes to everything. It was still dark outside, as well as inside when all of them decided it would be good to blind the birthday boy so they could surprise him.

 

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" With the loud call and strong arms shaking him, Baekhyun groaned in annoyance as he opened his eyes and sat up.

 

"What?!" His voice was groggy, lacing with tiredness and annoyance.

 

Suddenly, the lights flickered on, making him squint his eyes at the sudden light. He gasps as he saw his brothers surrounding him, Minseok holding a cake meant for him.

 

"Happy birthday!" They all said in unison.

 

A lazy smile was returned to them, the birthday boy saying his thank you to them as Junmyeon filmed the whole thing. They made Beakhyun make a wish before he blew the candles so they could go back to sleep again. The attention was now on the birthday boy, they made fun of him for a while before they all went back to sleep because it was still too early in the morning... or night, whatever you call it.

 

The stillness of the night almost lulled Jongdae back to sleep. Keyword, almost. Jongdae felt relaxed. He was thankful that he was able to sleep at least for four hours earlier. It was the longest period of time he'd been able to sleep so peacefully for almost a month. The presence of his brothers really did help.

 

He laid awake next to his lover who he was spooning that makes him look much smaller than before, eyes closed as he kissed the top of his head. His eyes were closed but he couldn't seem to fall back to sleep. He smelled the scent of Minseok, hoping to catch some sleep soon so he won't have more time alone and overthink over and over again over the same thing he's stressing about.

 

He groaned at himself, closing his eyes tightly before releasing a shaky breath, pulling himself closer to Minseok who was sleeping beautifully. He needs to stop before he cries and surprisingly, he was pulled to his slumber he so much needs to have. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Goodmorning, flower," Jongdae greeted the male who was moving too much in his arms.

 

Minseok stopped shifting around, groaning in response to acknowledge his lover. He yawned for a moment, lifting his chin up and puckering his lips so Jongdae would kiss him and the said male chuckled before teasingly kissing the side of his lips. Minseok scrunched his nose up before glaring playfully at him then snatching a kiss.

 

"Stop it," a voice groaned, it was Sehun who was sitting up.

 

They immediately stopped, Minseok planting his face on Jongdae's chest as his cheeks heat up. Jongdae just mocked the younger who rolled his eyes, standing up to go to the kitchen.

 

All of them soon woke up, Chanyeol being the last one. Yixing and Jongin face timed them again in the morning, greeting the birthday boy and apologizing for not being there. Baekhyun was greatful even though he missed the other two.

 

Minseok had his hair cut in the morning for the preparing of his mandatory military service for tomorrow. Chanyeol grabbed his head like he was an egg, comparing him to Kyungsoo's own haircut. The others complimented Minseok because he's still handsome even in the haircut. Aside from all that, they all were getting ready for a small party for Baekhyun's birthday that morning.

 

Baekhyun's and some of the other's family went by to pay them a visit. They celebrated Baekhyun's birthday with the loads of presents and cakes Baekhyun received from the fans, being so loud and messing around. Putting frosting on Baekhyun's face, hitting him on the ass—mostly Chanyeol—and making fun of him. They also greeted the leader for his birthday in advance as it was already nearing (this 22nd of May). All of them were having fun.

 

Except for Jongdae, it seems.

 

He anxiously glances at the clock by almost every second, as if he's afraid he's running out of time. All throughout the day he's been like that, eyes unsteady and mind all over the place. He managed to smile at times and eat, despite of the fact that he felt like he would throw up any time soon.

 

The house was emptying. One by one, the visitors slowly left their dorm, bidding goodbye to the seven men. It was almost six in the afternoon where Junmyeon was still stuffing his mouth with all sorts of food left, being accompanied by Kyungsoo and Sehun in the kitchen. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were missing, they probably went to fuck.

 

Minseok laced his fingers with Jongdae's, leading him to their bedroom. Minseok released a sigh before facing his boyfriend, a pout present on his lips.

 

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern, brows pulled up. "You've been acting weirdly the whole day, Chen. Tell me what's bothering you."

 

Jongdae kept his mouth shut, eyes gazing everywhere but his lover. He released a shaky breath, his hands getting clammy and shaky. Minseok sighed once more, placing his head on Jongdae's shoulder.

 

"It's alright, Chen..." the older male mumbled sadly.

 

Jongdae closed his eyes, feeling his eyes sting a bit. "It's... it's not."

 

Minseok lifted his head, a frown on his face as he placed a hand gently on his lover's cheek. Jongdae's closed eyes only tightened, a lump already forming on his throat as an unwanted feeling just wanted to burst out of him. Jongdae wouldn't cry right now. He shouldn't. It's only hours before Minseok's departure and they promised not to talk about his enlistment so he couldn't... he shouldn't do it, not in front of his lover.

 

"Look at me," Minseok softly said.

 

Jongdae's eyes remained sealed shut, not wanting his emotions get the best of him. But it was a losing battle, he couldn't force himself to hold back his tears anymore.

 

"Look at me."

 

"No," Jongdae's trembling lips sternly answered.

 

They were engulfed with a silence, a heavy atmosphere reeking in the air. Minseok was starting to tear up as he squeezed Jongdae's hand.

 

"Jongdae."

 

That's it.

 

Tears slowly rolled down Jongdae's cheeks only a second after he opened his eyes to see his lover looking at him dead in the eyes. Minseok's breath hitched—trying hard, trying so hard not to fucking let his tears spill—as soon as Jongdae let out an abrupt yet a very broken sob. Minseok felt so guilty, he didn't know why but seeing the younger like this makes him as equally broken and the unknown guilt creeping to every vein inside and outside of him.

 

Holding Jongdae's hand tightly, his eyes stung. He let out a shaky breath as he held up his hands that were holding Jongdae's, placing light kisses on his knuckles. It was so fucking heartbreaking for the both of them.

 

"I... I-I'm so fucking sorry... we promised not to... n-not to..." Jongdae tried to form a full sentence as he breathed heavily, trying to control himself.

 

Minseok shushed him, their foreheads resting against each other. Jongdae's hands were shaking as his eyes were still spilling pretty tears out of his eyes. If this isn't such a heartbreaking scenario, Minseok would think Jongdae looks really ethereal right now. But he didn't have time for that, his mind has too many thoughts to even progress that one.

 

"It's alright..." he mumbled as he placed a kiss on the younger's cheek, trying to soothe the trembling boy even though his voice was shaking. "I'm sorry too."

 

Jongdae released a shaky breath, forehead resting itself on Minseok's shoulder. He continued to breathe heavily, trying to control himself from crying even further. He shouldn't have cried in the first place, or that was what he believed so.

 

Minseok was biting hard on his bottom lip, closing his eyes shut as he blinked a couple of times to get rid of the tears that were threathening to come out. Squeezing Jongdae's hand once more, he left kisses on the boy's cheek and neck, wanting the younger to calm down even just a bit.

 

It lasted for a few minutes when Jongdae still had his forehead on Minseok's shoulder, eyes not seeming to stop the tears from coming out even when his eyes were closed. He controlled his breathing, biting his bottom lip hard and holding onto Minseok's hand tightly until he finally relaxed. His tensed shoulder slumped back in exhaustion as he moved to wrap the older's waist around his arms then bring them closer. Minseok held him tightly either, wanting the moment to just last forever. He doesn't want to leave Jongdae just yet, it was too soon.

 

They moved to the bed at last, both of their legs finally functioning after feeling a kind of system error while their drama rolled on. Minseok was spooned by his lover, his face pressing softly against his lover's chest. They both knew that time was ticking, but neither of them cared.

 

They were engulfed with a comfortable silence, despite the moment of utter melancholy they had experienced a while ago. Minseok even thought that the younger was probably asleep by now, but Jongdae's shifting and ocassional kisses on his head was enough to prove his theory was wrong.

 

A knock was heard and soon a creaking of the door was heard. The two didn't move an inch, not giving two fucks who might be that is and what the fuck was he doing there. But for sure it wasn't Chanyeol, because they actually knocked before _carefully_  opening the door because that's not something Chanyeol would do.

 

"Hyungs?" They heared the soft voice of the maknae.

 

Minseok lifted his head to meet the younger's uncertain gaze. He hummed at the youngest who fiddled on the knob of the door.

 

"It's dinner time," he said.

 

Minseok smiled apologetically and Sehun already knew what would be his hyung's answer to his not-really-a-question statement. He nodded even before the oldest can say anything then said a quite 'goodnight' before leaving the room and giving them the privacy they most needed.

 

Minseok's head fell back on the pillow, body trying to scoot closer to Jongdae who still has his eyes closed but isn't really sleeping just yet. He moved closer to Minseok too, his hands firm on the older's back. Minseok closed his eyes as he sighed, his thoughts filtering his head and it's actually scaring him that Jongdae might hear them out.

 

They were silent for a long time, hearing footsteps of their brothers behind the door few moments ago but they couldn't careless. It's not like they can do much anyway in such less time. They lay still, hoping time would go by much slower.

 

"You tired?" Minseok asked as he looked up at him lazily.

 

Jongdae hummed in response, pulling the older closer to him. He kissed his forehead before hovering on top of him, placing a kiss on the older's pink lips. The older male smiled as he shyly let his hands rest on the back of Jongdae's neck, a blush creeping on his face.

 

"C-can we...?"

 

It wasn't the first time, but Minseok was still shy asking. Jongdae chuckled at his lover, smiling before placing his lips again on the other as an answer to the unfinished question. There is no way he would refuse this offer.

 

Minseok's eyes fluttered shut, feeling Jongdae's soft lips moving against his. Jongdae's hands sneakily moved the hem of his shirt up, feeling his bare waist.

 

Feeling Jongdae's tongue licking on his bottom lip, the older immediately gave access to the younger to explore his wet cavern like he never did before. Minseok moaned, fingers burrying on the back of Jongdae's neck as he slightly pushed his hips up to grind at the younger. Jongdae growled at the feeling, moving his own hips to create more friction.

 

Tugging on Jongdae's hair, the younger left Minseok's mouth to place wet kisses on the older's chin and down to his jaw and neck. Minseok's breath hitched as he felt Jongdae's tongue gliding over the skin of his neck. He licked, bit and sucked, making the other moan but not enough to mark hickeys. He was scared someone outside their home question the older who he had sex with.

 

Jongdae separated his lips from Minseok, having the older whining at the loss of contact. He panted as he helped Minseok get rid of his shirt, throwing it somewhere over the rainbow. Who cares for clothes during sex anyway? That's right, no one.

 

Jongdae got rid of his shirt too, unbuckling his belt and pulling it away from his jeans so he could carelessly throw it away. Still humping on Minseok who was moaning sensually and impatiently, he got his lips back in contact with Minseok's chest, marking the older all over his chest and even on his collar bone and shoulder.

 

Minseok moaned every time he felt Jongdae's teeth in contact with his skin, loving the feeling. Tugging softly on Jongdae's hair, wanting more from the younger, he couldn't help but to slowly make his free hand roam to the younger's bare back. The naughty hand found its way caressing the clothed ass and tugging on the fabric that's keeping his lover's hot rod tucked painfully inside.

 

Minseok was desperately grinding along with Jongdae, growing more and more needy as time pass by with Jongdae still not done abusing his skin with his hot, sinful lips. Minseok couldn't blame him, it was such a long time since they've done this again. But it sure would be a lot of fun and exciting because Minseok haven't been penetrated in a long time and it's thrilling to know how tight he is right at this very moment.

 

Minseok couldn't wait no more, he already felt like Jongdae was teasing him so he groaned and moaned for more.

 

"Getting impatient, baby?" Jongdae left small kisses on the older's jaw.

 

Minseok groaned again, his hard on twitching inside his shorts as it grew painfully, wanting to be touched by the holy hands of his lover. He nodded his head hastily, panting at Jongdae who moaned while humping him.

 

"P-please... please, J-Jongdae! Make it fast, I want you now!" He literally begged the younger who smiled cheekily before his lips ventured the older's body once more.

 

His lips trailed the older's chest, down to his abs and his v line. He poked the older male's bulge with his nose, getting a moan from the older. He looked lustfully at his lover before he pulled Minseok's short down along with his underwear. Minseok instantly moaned, his member looking so painful and red.

 

Jongdae chuckled at the older male, tossing his clothing aside and getting ahold of his lover's shaft. Minseok's breath hitched, Jongdae's hand started to glide up and down on his member, instantly making him bite his lip as he bucked his hips in pleasure.

 

" _A-ah...!_ " He moaned as he felt another warm something wrap around the head of his member.

 

_Jongdae's warm fucking lips._

 

Minseok whimpered as he felt Jongdae's tongue and hand simultaneously pleasuring him slowly. _Fuck_. Minseok couldn't believe he neglected doing these things with his partner. He thought he would cum instantly at this.

 

Feeling his tongue circling the head of his member and Jongdae starting to bob his own head as his hand picked up pace, Minseok arched his back, his mouth wide open as he moaned. Fisted hands crumpling the sheets, he willed himself not to thrust his hips and shove his dick down the younger's throat with no mercy.

 

Minseok whimpered and whimpered and whimpered. Jongdae is really fucking driving him crazy. His hand was faster than before, Minseok a whimpering mess along with his broken moans and occassional mutter of words and curses. He felt a knot on his stomach not long after, his face flushing as his body tensed and he panted loudly.

 

"C-close!" He hitched a breath, knuckles turning white as he held on to the damned sheets.

 

Minseok whimpered, having Jongdae separated from him. Jongdae still has his hand on him but he stroked him in a slow pace.

 

"Not yet, baby," Jongdae chuckled.

 

Minseok merely nodded, face beet red as he was flustered, he didn't want to cum so soon just by that. Jongdae's hand left him, seeing the younger pulling his own jeans and underwear off him to release his much suffocating dick.

 

Minseok's head fell back on the pillow as he panted heavily, brows pulled up together. He wants to get fucked really hard he doesn't even care.

 

Jongdae ransacked their drawer, pulling out the lube. _Fuck condoms_ , he thought. He wanted to fully feel the older and he wanted Minseok to feel the same too.

 

"We don't have any condoms, babe," he panted out but he doesn't really care, just wanting to inform the older.

 

Minseok groaned as he bucked his hips, his dick oozing with precum. He spread his legs for Jongdae, waving his middle finger in the air.

 

"Who cares about fucking condom? I don't get pregnant!" He said impatiently at the younger.

 

Jongdae laughed, fingers coated with lube. Minseok bit his lip as he said the word _please_ to Jongdae who aligned his finger on him. He teasingly poked the older's butt hole with his two fingers before a finger slowly submerged itself to Minseok's tight heat. Jongdae stroked himself as he fingered Minseok, letting the older relax so he could add another finger and get it done over with.

 

Jongdae was adding two fingers in no time, noticing Minseok being unusually tight. It felt so fucking exciting to Jongdae who was anticipating that tight hole like he's still a virgin. His fingers went in and out of Minseok's hole fastly, angling his hands to find the sweetest spot of his lover.

 

"Ah—t-there!" Minseok moaned.

 

Jongdae smirked to himself, hitting the bundle of nerves harder with his fingers. Minseok moaned loudly, feeling the familliar knot on his stomach as Jongdae hit his prostate over and over again.

 

" _A-ah, s-sto-stop! Fuck! I-I'm gon' c-cum!"_

 

Jongdae restraint himself, cursing as he hovered on top of Minseok, coating his dick with a massive amout of lube. He slid inside of Minseok without any warning, the older letting out a whimper. Jongdae's eyes widened as he looked at the half aroused half startled face of his lover, Minseok clenching around him. It felt fucking good.

 

"Fuck, I'm sorry—"

 

"Cut the bullshit, Dae. You've fucked me raw once, it doesn't matter," Minseok groaned. He was still in pain but it's alright, as long as he could cum.

 

Jongdae pushed inside of him without hesitation, once again having the goal to hit the sweetest spot of Kim Minseok. Minseok moaned loud, muffled by his lips tightly shut together. He bit his lip as Jongdae rolled his hips fast, changing his angle every now and then until he heard Minseok curse so bad the older may have to clean his mouth as well as how he clean the whole house.

 

Jongdae grinned in thriump, hitting that same sweet spot that makes Minseok moan embarrassingly loud. He thrust his hips with rage, eager to make the older cum as he continuously hit his prostate. Minseok shoved a pillow he found on to his mouth, biting on it hard as he muffled his moans there. He was afraid his members would hear him like this, so lewd and so fucking much enjoying it. It was filthy, yet so pleasuring.

 

Jongdae continued to roll his hips, feeling himself chasing his much needed release. Minseok wasn't any better though, he's close to releasing—very much close—his dick was oozing with precum, twitching violently as it is as red as it painfully is.

 

It's there. He was close. So fucking close—

 

His nails dug onto the skin of his own palms, his knuckles white from balling his fists so tight as his back arched, whole body tensing up. White strings of sticky liquid shot out of him, his partner moaning as he absent-mindedly clenched around him. Jongdae continued to thrust until he felt himself reach his own climax.

 

Jongdae released with a loud groan, spilling his seed deep inside of Minseok. They panted heavily, Jongdae pulling out of the older after a few more thrust. He collapsed on top of the older, rolling his body to the side with a grunt. Minseok's mouth was still agape, drool making its way down the sides of his lips. He was still in ecstacy after that delicious session with his boyfriend and not to mention that he had came really hard and untouched.

 

They laid there for about an hour or so, the clock striking 2 am. Minseok is about to leave in three hours and they have to shower, definitely have to. They wouldn't have to worry about packing Minseok's stuff anymore since he had gotten that done over with since the end of March, Jongdae being anxious he'd forget about some stuff so he made him pack rather early and just wear Jongdae's clothes so it wouldn't be much of a bother.

 

The two made no effort to move but they were aware of the time, mostly Jongdae is. They moved no limbs exept maybe Jongdae's eyes that were darting from his boyfriend's head back to the digital clock on their bedside table and vice versa.

 

Jongdae finally sighed in both defeat and disappointment, actually making an effort to move and encourage Minseok to take a shower so he could get ready. It is true that it isn't the best to not be sleeping when you have to start things early at dawn, but Minseok couldn't careless as they initiated yet another hot session inside the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok was ready, to say the least. After that steamy bathroom sex they had, it was pretty much normal the next few moments.

 

It was now 4:16, exactly 44 minutes before he would be picked up for his departure. It was early, yes, but it's quite a long ride before they reach the destination so they had to come this early.

 

Barely having to grip the doorknob, the door was opened revealing Minseok who threw a tired smile at Chanyeol before passing by him. The giant looked surprised as he eyed the smaller but then his attention got caught by the next person exiting the room. He gave Jongdae a knowing look but the other just furrowed his eyebrows at him, passing by him to catch up with his lover.

 

Kyungsoo was there in the kitchen, already made breakfast for them. Baekhyun was also there, tired, and all of them knew what he and Chanyeol did last night. Baekhyun threw Minseok and Jongdae a warm smile before inviting them for breakfast.

 

Chanyeol followed suit, with sleepy Sehun in his arms. Junmyeon stumbled out of the bathroom, joining the others to their early breakfast.

 

The dinner table was quiet and warm, mumbles and light laughters were heard as they all ate together. Sehun was leaning his head against the oldest, having finished his meal before anyone else. The oldest seemed to not mind, petting Sehun's hair like he's some dog he's really fond of.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was time for his departure and Jongdae would be the only one sending him off, as per requested.

 

Wrapped in the safety of their thick coats, Jongdae and Minseok looked at each other, a sad smile on the elder's lips as Jongdae wears a small smile. He just wanted to kiss the adorable baozi in front of him if they weren't dating in a secret.

 

Kissing is an intimate gesture and they wouldn't want to be caught with nasty issues even when it looks like no sasaengs were there, you'd be surprised. There's Dispatch everywhere and Jongdae couldn't risk it, even their manager and other staffs were there to accompany his lovely boyfriend for his departure.

 

He gave Minseok a hug to which the younger reciprocated with as much feelings as he have. He tried hard not to cry. Never let a single tear slip. He sucked in a breath, his voice coming out soft and full of fondness.

 

"Take care, hyung," he breathed, realizing how warm Minseok is. "I'll be... we'll be waiting for you so stay safe, okay? I—... we love you so much, hyung."

 

Minseok nearly chuckled at that. He broke off the hug, as much as he didn't want it to end just yet. He looked at Jongdae through glassy eyes, nose and cheeks red from the cold air.

 

"Goodbye, hyung," Jongdae managed to breathe out.

 

Minseok looked down for a moment, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his thick coat. He nodded subtly, not really wanting to meet eyes with Jongdae or he might actually cry, hold on to Jongdae for dear life and never wanting to go and not leave him. He didn't want that so he tried hard to focus on saying a decent goodbye so he wouldn't hurt the younger.

 

He sucked in a breath, closing his eyes shut for a moment before blinking thrice, looking up to meet Jongdae's gaze. It was a huge fucking mistake. Jongdae was practically begging with his eyes. Minseok didn't how he does it, but he does have pleading eyes without even puppy eyes.

 

 _Fuck_ , Jongdae is making it all harder for him.

 

He let out a dry laugh as he tried to close his eyes, the words that he didn't want to say already racing out of his lips than he wanted them to.

 

"Goodbye, Jongdae," he said out of breath.

 

They had a mini staring contents, Minseok opening his mouth to say more but was quickly interrupted by one of their staffs saying that they should be going now. Minseok sucked in a breath, smiling sadly at Jongdae as he repeated the words. Words he didn't want to say, not ever.

 

"Goodbye, Jongdae."

 

Jongdae watched as Minseok turned away, his eyes getting more and more glassier.

 

"I love you," he whispered to the air, not really caring if Minseok heard it or not.

 

Minseok glanced at him one more time before entering the car, his lips forming a silenced sentence that Jongdae swore his heart skipped a bit.

 

"I love you too."

 

The car door was closed, the car soon started as Jongdae just stared until the car drove away and he was left to stand dumbly outside the cold. Jongdae didn't move from his spot, not caring of how cold it is.

 

As April already faded away, he walked away as if nothing's wrong. He turned away from Minseok, a stray tear falling down his cheek as his fond smile was now long gone, turning into a fraud one.

 

"Goodbye," he whispered into the cold air and it came out bitter and hard from suppressing all his real emotions in front of his lover.

 

It was supposed to be a beautiful goodbye, yet it turned out to be a bitter goodbye.

 

He walked away; away from April and away from his lover.


End file.
